When You Love Somebody
by Maffew Sunshine
Summary: Steve and Danny's relationship from the begining to when there an old married couple. Slash or the best kind, McDanno.
1. Coming Clean

**When You Love Somebody**

**Rating: M **

**Warning: Contains foul language and smut.**

**A/N: So I read an amazing story called Bullet Proof Baby Blankets, and I loved it so much I had to write my own McDanno story. This goes from the beginning of their relationship to when there an old married couple. Enjoy!**

**Danny's pov**

"God damn it's cold!" I swore, shivering and dripping wet.

Of course Steve couldn't wait five minutes for back up and just had to jump in the water, forcing me to follow cause theirs no way in hell I'm letting him go head on against eight armed men without back up, Super SEAL or not. Of course his need to distribute justice no matter the risk and blow shit up are two of the reasons I fell in love with him. Of course I would never admit that out loud.

"Cold brah, or are you just happy to see me?" Kono smirked, I looked down and sure enough my nipples were hard. Nice.

"It's because of me, right Danno?" Steve asked, it wasn't really a question.

"You know it babe." I winked, teeth chattering.

"Here." Steve draped his jacket over my shoulders, leading me to the Camaro.

"Just for the record, Steven, I am not a women."

"Yeah, but your so much cuter than any women." I rolled my eyes.

"What?" He asked, stealing the drivers seat and hitting the gas.

"You're teasing me."

"About?" This made me angrier than it should have.

"The fact that I'm in love with you!" I screamed, slapping my hand over my mouth in horror at what I'd just said.

Steve just looked at me for a moment before looking back at the road.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit

God damn it Danny! Now hes freaked out and will never talk to you again! I thought, looking out the window, avoiding his eye. I wanted to say something, but what would I say? Oh this is comical, Danny Williams out of things to say. If Steve wasn't so freaked out right now he'd just love this.

After what felt like forever, we pulled up to my apartment. I reached for my seat belt but was stopped by strong hands.

"Ste-" I was interrupted by the sudden collision of our lips. I was a little surprised for the first five seconds, but I soon started to kiss back. Everything about this moment was perfect. Everything about Steve was perfect, from the feel of his soft lips brushing against mine, to his obseanly long eyelashes, and especially his strong ink stained arms pulling me closer and closer. Hell everything about this man was perfect. When the kiss finally broke, all I could do was stutter.

"Cat got your tongue?" Steve grinned

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"That's what you do when you love somebody Danno, you kiss them."

"You love me?"

"Well yeah Da-" that was all I needed to hear. I grabbed him by the collar of his stupid polo and pulled him in in for another sloppy passionate kiss.

"And you call me an animal." Steve said, smiling that big goofy grin.

"Can it, Super SEAL."

"I love you" He said "I have for a while now."

"I love you too. I've loved you since the first time you braided Gracies hair. I mean theres a long list of reasons why I love you, but the way you are with Grace, that was the point of no return." I said, looking over to Steve who as staring at me with this look of love and adoration.

"What?"

"You're so cute when you ramble."

"Do… do you want to come inside?"

"Not yet Danno, I want to do this right. Me and you, tomorrow night, dinner."

"Alight, but can I have a kiss before I go in?" I asked, he smiled and nodded his head, moving in for a slow less heated kiss that tasted of love and Steve. My new favorite flavor.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

I went to bed that night the happiest guy in the world.


	2. The First Date

**When You Love Somebody**

**A/N: I see I have favorites and follows, but no reviews? Why not? If you are enjoying reading this as much as I love writing it then please please review. **

**Danny's Pov**

Steve is so lucky he's cute. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here doing his paperwork. Of course I would do just about anything for that man, but that's beside the point.

"You and bossman got a date tonight?" Kono asked, a deviant smirk spreading across her face.

"If you must know, yes, we do." I replied, not looking up from the pile of papers in front of me.

"Well it's about damn time." I could hear that smirk of hers widen.

"My thoughts exactly."

"How did he ask you?"

"Are you trying to have girl talk with me?"

"Despite popular belief I am a girl, and I do enjoy some good gossip once in a while. If you tell anyone I will kick your ass. Now spill."

I sighed "I accidently said I was in love with him, he looked freaked out, we got back to my place, he kissed me, said he loved me, I kissed him and bam, date."

"I don't think I've ever heard someone talk so fast in my life." Steve said, entering the office.

"Oh hey bossman, I was just leaving." Kono winked

"Is your homework done yet Danno?" there was sarcasm spilling from his tone.

"Yes Mr. McGarret, my homework is finished, may I have a treat?" I leaned against him, craving his lips against mine once more.

"Not yet Danno." He said, kissing my nose

"Tonight?"

"Maybe."

"You are such a tease."

"Tie or no tie?" I asked, not looking away from the mirror

"Daddy, you always where a tie!" Grace said from her current spot on the bed.

"Right, right."

"You look nice." Rachel said, arriving to pick up Grace.

"Thank you." I said, turning to Grace "I'll see you later, okay princess. I love you."

"I love you too, Danno!"

"Good luck." Rachel winked.

"Thanks." I gave Grace one last hug and checked my phone, 5:48 and a text from Steve. It simply read "Meet me at my house, 6:00." I rolled my eyes; It was like him to be so blunt. But that was all part of his charm.

I'm going on a date with Steve I'm going on a date with Steve I'm going on a date with Steve I'm going on a date with Steve I'm going on a date with Steve I'm going on a date with Steve

The words ran through my head, making my heart flutter, all throughout the 10 minute drive to his house. Upon arrival, I immediately checked myself in the mirror. Steve said I worried too much, especially about my hair. Once I'd decided I looked satisfactory, I found Steve, sprawled out on a blanket, eyes closed, a ox of pizza in the middle.

He was asleep, of course. He looked so peaceful laying there on the beach, the sun glinting off his arms, the sound of the ocean rushing in the background. This was Steve. Steve in his natural habitat. I couldn't resist taking a picture.

"Did you just take a picture of me while I was asleep?" a groggy yet amused SEAL asked.

"Nope." I replied, taking my place next to him.

"You're a terrible liar." He grinned

"I just so happen to be a wonderful liar. Just because I wasn't trained to be a ninja freak doesn't mean-" I was interrupted yet again by the collision of our lips.

"Have you ever heard of telling someone to shut up?"

"Yes, but kissing you is so much funner."

"Funner is not a word."

"It could be."

"But its not."

He smiled "Lets just eat."

Here I was, lying in the arms of the sexiest man on this planet, with a full stomach might I add.

"You smell good." He said, inhaling my scent, I rolled over to face him inhaling his.

"You smell like Steve." He raised his eyebrows

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, it's a very good thing." I placed my forehead against his.

"I love you, despite your crazy faces, your eyes that can never decide what color they want to be, your love of blowing shit up, and your ninja freak ways, I love you."

"I'm not sure how that was suppose to be taken, but I love you too." He said, kissing my nose, irritating me. I love it when he does that but damn it I want a real kiss! I grabbed him and pulled his lips to mine.

"That Steven is a real kiss." I said taking a deep breath, he rolled his eyes.

"You're impossible to please." I smirked at this.

"You could take me upstairs and please me. I've been a good boy, finished my homework and everything."

"Tempting, especially when you've been so good, I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it? I didn't realize sleeping with me required forethought!" I yelled, sitting up.

"I want to Danno, I really do, you have no idea how many times I've fanaticized about it. But I don't want to move to fast. I want this to last." He replied, sitting up and taking my hand.

I sighed, intertwining my hand in his.

"Alight, I see your point. But we are sleeping together eventually and I will make you see stars."

He grinned, moving in close "I look forward to it."

"And since you wont sleep with me, you will at least make-out with me." Hi grin widened.

"Are we fifteen again Danno?"

"Whatever gets you off Super SEAL." I smirked, going in for a kiss from the most perfect thing on Earth.


End file.
